Slash is Back
by DBZloverPNK
Summary: Summary inside: RaphxLeo TCEST MPREG Read at your own risk! Sequel to Slash and Take History repeats it's self for Raph and Leo...will their fate be like their Master Splinters?


TMNT: Slash is Back

Summary: After Raph saves Leo from Slash, their love for each other grown more each day. Raph has also become protective of Leo. He's afraid to let him out of his site. He begins to think of his sensei's past and his own. Splinters friend became obsessed with Tang-Shin and ended up killing her and taking away his daughter. Raph worries that the same will happen to him and Leo. It's like history is repeating itself but Raph is Splinter, Leo is Tang-Shin, and Slash is Shredder. But Raph is going to make sure that his love stays alive…Will Raph succeed? Read and Find out!

 ***Sexual Themes! Read at you own Risk!***

It's been almost a year since the turtles have seen or heard from Slash with much relief for Leo. It took Leo a while to patrol with the others without fearing Slash would be there. But he always felt safe when Raph was there. He knows he should lighten up since he's the leader, but he couldn't help being afraid of Slash. In a way he felt bad that he was afraid of his once pet turtle Spike that he always talked to but Slash wasn't his Spike anymore and he's too afraid to see him or deal with him.

"Baby." Raph said snapping Leo out of his thoughts and turn toward his door to see his boyfriend Raphael leaning against the door frame.

"Oh hey Raph didn't hear you. Everything okay?" Leo asked looking at Raph. Raph just nodded his head and walked over toward Leo and sat next to him on his bed and Raph put his arm around Leo's shoulder.

"C'mon babe it's been almost a year. Ya can't be scared of him all the time. Ya know I won't let him get ya." Raph said softly into Leo's ear which made Leo blush.

"Sigh…I know Raph but I can't help it…I'm just worried that he'll actually get me and…I'm terrified of what he'll do or say. Heh…some leader I am. I'm scared of our old pet turtle." Leo said with a sad look and voice that made Raph mad.

Raph then kissed Leo hard which made Leo gasped and Raph put his tongue in Leo's mouth. Leo gripped Raph's shoulder as he was pushed on the bed.

Raph stopped kissing Leo and looked at him.

"I won't let'im get ya baby. Ya should know I'll protect'cha." Raph said as he rubbed Leo's cheek which made Leo smile.

"And yer a great leader babe. Mastah Splinter chose ya fer a reason and he made a right one. I can't handle all the pressure. So quit doubting yerself… We're all afraid of Slash so ya ain't the only one. We got each other ta get through this. Remember that…I love ya Leo and I'll protect ya. Ya know that right?" Raph asked with a sincere look on his face that made Leo's heart beat fast.

"Thank you Raph…I know you'll protect me. I love you too." Leo said with a smile and blush. Raph just smiled at Leo and kissed him hard which made them both groan and moan.

Raph then brought his knee to Leo's crotch and Leo's back arched and moans.

"R-Raph w-wait ah…T-The o-o-others will h-hear u-us." Leo said moving his month away from Raph's and trying to push Raph off of him but he didn't budge.

"Everyone's already asleep baby. I checked myself before I came up here. C'mon baby I want ya…and I know ya want me to." Raph said with a sexy smirk that made Leo's face blood red.

Raph then went to kiss Leo's neck which made Leo blush more and moan at Raph's actions. Raph kissed, licked and bit Leo which just made Leo moan.

"Ah…ha…Raph, ngh..!" Leo moaned but he's still trying to push Raph off him. He didn't want anyone to hear him. He would die of embarrassment.

Raph still didn't budge. He rubbed his knee harder into Leo's crotch which made him groan and toss his head back and forth as he gripped Raph's back.

Raph just smirked into Leo's neck and kissed his neck and rubbed his knee harder to Leo which made Leo moan more and he gripped the sheets beneath him.

"AH! R-Raph…c-c'mon…s-stop." Leo weakly said trying to get him off.

Raph just smirked and he moved his knee away from Leo's crotch. Leo sighed in relief believing that Raph stopped. But he's calm thoughts were cut short when Raph thrust his pelvis to Leo's which made him arch and moan much stronger.

"N-N-N-NO! AH, NGH! Don't do t-t-that Raph-AHH!" Leo yelled as he gripped Raph's back harder with his month wide open in an 'O' shape.

"Heh…Ya keep saying no…but yer body is saying other ways baby…ya seem ta be enjoying this." Raph said with a husky voice that always made Leo shiver.

"Ngh…E-Either way Raph…I-I don't want t-the others to hear." Leo said as his eyes were glassy from the passion of Raph's teasing.

"I already told ya baby the others are asleep…Look…How about we go ta our special place we found in the sewer? Ya know the one that has the little waterfall and the pound. Ya need ta get yer mind off of everything. How 'bout it baby?" Raph asked as he kissed Leo's lips gently this time.

Leo looked at Raph and gave him a sweet smile. Raph always wanted Leo to be happy and safe. He's so happy he fell in love with him.

"T-That sounds nice…We're off tomorrow for training since it's Sunday…O-Okay let's go." Leo said with a shy smile.

Raph smirked at him and moved off of Leo and helped him up as they made their way out of the lair to their special place they found.

 ***Raph and Leo's Special Place***

Raph and Leo were cuddled up together with Leo laying on his chest. They were relaxing a bit. They've been through so much, that sometimes Raph just wants to hold Leo. Leo knew they came here to make love but they were taking their time to just enjoy themselves together.

Raph was gently kissing Leo's head, as he slowly went toward his neck which made Leo moan. Leo loved it when Raph kisses his neck, he didn't know why but he did.

 ***Lime***

As Raph kissed Leo's neck he began rubbing his crotch area with his hand which made Leo moan more. He had to move his head away from Raph's mouth to breathe. Raph then began to kiss and bite at Leo's neck. Leo just moaned as he gripped Raph's shoulders. He always loved it when Raph kissed his neck.

Raph then began to go lower down Leo's body with his tongue, not leaving a single piece of skin untouched. Raph then got to Leo's slit area and he began to lick which caused Leo to move his head back and forth from the pleasure.

"AH! R-Raph, ngh!" Leo moaned when he felt Raph touch his tail which made his back arch from pleasure.

Raph decided to do something new. Instead of using his fingers to prep his mate, he decided to use his tongue. Leo yelled loudly which caused an echo. Leo blushed as he covers his mouth as he looked down at his hotheaded lover putting his tongue in his hole.

"R-R-Raph! D-Don't p-put your tongue-AHHH!-There! AHHH! NO, NGH DON'T-AHHH!" Leo yelled as he gripped Raph's head trying to push him off but Raph did budge. He's never heard Leo this vocal, even at their first time he wasn't this loud, so Raph wasn't about to stop what he was doing.

Leo noticed Raph wasn't moving so he tried to scoot his backend away from him but Raph held his hips firm to where he was. Leo decided to give up and feel the pleasure. He hated being vocal, it was so embarrassing. Raph moved his tongue deeper into Leo, which made Leo groan in pleasure as he gripped Raph's head.

"R-Raph…Ngh! I-If you d-don't s-stop I-I'll c-cum!" Leo gasped out trying to get Raph to let him go.

 ***End Of Lime***

Raph moved his mouth away from Leo and rose up to look at Leo. Leo was panting as he brought his hand up wiping the sweat away from his forehead. Raph smirked and wiped his mouth. Raph then brought his head closer to Leo's and gave him a deep kiss and they began to make out. Leo wrapped his arms around Raph's shoulders to hold him closer.

Raph broke the kiss to look at Leo and he kissed his nose before he began to speak.

"I love ya Leo…More than I can tell ya…I don't want ya ta be afraid anymore…Sigh…Man I suck at these things." Raph said as he rubbed the back of his head in a nervous way. Leo began to get worried, lust forgotten for a moment.

"Raph…I-I know it's hard for you t-to say some things…J-Just take your time…I-I can tell you want to ask me something…W-What is it? I love you…so don't be a-afraid to ask me something." Leo asked as he rubbed Raph's cheek.

Raph grabbed Leo's hand that was caressing his cheek and he brought it to his mouth and gave it a kiss and smiled at Leo.

Raph then moved away from Leo for a moment to move a rock that was beside them. Leo watches curiously, wondering what Raph could be doing. Raph then came in front of him and he had something behind his back.

"As ya know baby…we've been together for 2 years now…Most of that has been hell, but I wouldn't change a moment of it…I…I want ta spend my life with ya not as yer boyfriend…but somethin' more…" Raph said as he slowly brought out a little black box.

Leo's eyes widened when he saw the box and he felt tears coming as he brought his mouth up to his mouth. Raph smiled at Leo's face.

"Leonardo…Will ya marry me?" Raph asked as he opened the box and showed a little diamond ring. The ring had a white diamond in the middle while on the left and right was both blue diamonds. Leo couldn't take his eyes off it and he looked up at Raph's eyes and he just smiled at him while crying.

"Y-Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" *Sob*" Leo said as he wiped away the tears. Raph smiled as he put the ring on Leo's left hand's last finger. When Raph put the ring on he went back to kissing Leo hard and Leo wrapped his arms back around Raph and they began to pick up where they left off.

 ***1 Hour later***

Raph and Leo finished making love. Leo was asleep on Raph's shoulder while Raph watched him. Raph has never felt so happy, and he became much happier when Leo accepted his proposal. He was ready to spend his life with Leo as his husband, and he's willing to make sure no one hurts Leo and he'll protect him with his life…and he'll make sure Slash won't ever touch him again…or he'll die trying.

Raph then began to think of his and Leo's problem…In a weird way, it was just like Splinters past. Raph loved Leo and his best-friend, Slash, is in love with Leo as well, but in the end Leo chose Raph and Slash didn't like that at all and tried to take him by force. It's just the same it's scary. Raph is Splinter, Leo is Tang-Shin…and Slash is Shredder…

Raph tighten his hold on Leo as he began to think more and more about the similarities.

 _'I don't want to lose Leo…like Splinter lost Tang-Shin_ …' Raph thought as he laid his forehead on Leo's sleepy face as he tried not to let his tears fall. He would die…if Leo was killed…

 ***Few Days Later***

When Raph and Leo got home 6 days ago they told Splinter and the others the good news. Splinter gave them his blessings, Donnie and Mikey smiled and teased them but they were happy for their brothers. Raph and Leo have been cuddlier with each other which made everyone smile at them

Right now Raph and Leo were sitting on the love seat watching some TV with Donnie and Mikey. Raph has his arm around Leo's shoulder while Leo laid his head on Raph's shoulder. They were comfortable until Leo felt sick all of a sudden. Leo put his hand to his mouth and ran toward the bathroom to get sick. Raph grew worried and went after his fiancée.

Leo was kneeled over the toilet throwing up his dinner which was sushi he and his father had. Raph went over toward Leo and kneeled beside him as he rubbed Leo's back gently to help sooth him.

"Ya okay baby?" Raph asked worriedly as he rubbed Leo's back as Leo was resting his head on the toilet a bit to try to cool off.

"Y-Yeah….Sigh, I guess the sushi wasn't any good. Brrgh!" Leo said as he throws up some more. Raph continued to rub Leo's back. Donnie came in to check on Leo.

"Everything okay in here?" Donnie asked with a concern voice as he watched Leo lean his head against the toilet to cool off.

"I-I'm fine now Donnie. The sushi I had must of been bad and it caused me to be sick. I'm alright now." Leo said giving Donnie a smile. Donnie smiled back and went back into the living room with the others. Raph still sat beside him rubbing his back.

"Ya gonna be okay baby?" Raph asked as he helped Leo up from the floor. Leo gave Raph a small smile to show him he's okay.

"I'm fine Raph…I just want to get me some water and lay down." Leo said as he was about to get him some water but Raph stopped him by grabbing Leo's arm. Leo looked up at Raph wondering what he was doing.

"Baby, ya go lay down and I'll bring ya some water okay. I want ya ta rest okay." Raph said as he kissed Leo's head. Leo smiled and nodded at him. Leo moved away from Raph and decided to go to his and Raph's room.

Yep, when Raph and Leo got engaged, Leo moved into Raph's room now. They still had a few things of Leo's to put in but not too much.

Raph walked into the kitchen to get his mate some water. He began to feel worried about Leo. He never gets sick so easily so it worried Raph. But he's hoping it was just from bad sushi.

"My son, how is Leonardo?" Splinter asked making Raph jump out of his shell. Raph calmed down when he saw it was Splinter.

"He's fine I think. He went to lay down and I'm gettin' him some water to calm his stomach." Raph said as he filled the glass with water and turned around to look at Splinter. Splinter could tell Raph had something on his mind and he knew it was making the red masked turtle worried.

"Raphael…are you alright? I know you are worried about something and it's not about Leonardo being sick. You've been like this for a while now. Tell me…what troubles you?" Splinter asked as he walked over to his son as he placed a comforting hand on Raph's shoulder. Raph sighed. He knew he couldn't hide his fears away from Splinter. He knew his sons more than anyone.

"Sigh…I am worried Mastah Splinter…About Slash coming back for Leo." Raph said softly as he sat the water on the counter as he leaned against it crossing his arms.

Without either of them knowing, Leo was outside the kitchen area. He was getting thirsty so he decided to get his own water. Then he heard Raph worrying about Slash and he decided to wait and listen. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop but he was now worried about Raph. He didn't know he was worried like he was.

"I can understand Raphael…This reminds me…so much of Tang-Shin and I…" Splinter said with a sad look on his face. Raph nodded at Splinter.

"That's what I thought as well Mastah Splinter. Me and Leo's problem are just like what yers was. I'm you, Leo is Tang-Shin…and Slash is Shredder." Raph said as he rubbed his head trying to ease his thoughts.

Leo slightly gasped but no one heard him. In a way he was just like Tang-Shin. Raph and Slash were best-friends and they fell in love with him and they fought for him. It's the same thing like Splinter and Shredder. Raph was worried Leo will die just like Tang-Shin. Leo decided he's heard enough and head back to bed. He didn't want to worry right now.

"Yes my son…it seems history is repeating itself…but with you and Leonardo…But you won't have to worry my son. I and your brothers will help you and Leonardo through everything. Now go to your mate…I don't know if you noticed…Leonardo heard us…so now you two can worry together. Good night Raphael." Splinter said softly as he walked out of the kitchen.

Raph face-palmed his forehead. How could he not of notice Leo's presence. He's supposed to be a ninja. He's gotta up his game if he's gonna protect Leo.

Raph picked up Leo's water and walked toward his and Leo's room. When he got in, Leo's shell was facing him. But he could tell he was awake. Raph sighed as he walked over toward their bed. He put the water on the nightstand as he sat on the bed. Raph rubbed Leo's neck and saw Leo shiver.

Raph smirked and began to kiss Leo's neck. Leo tried his best not to squirm but he couldn't help but move a little bit. Raph knew Leo's neck was his weakness. Leo tighten his hold on the sheets which made Raph chuckle at him and he moved his mouth to Leo's ear.

"I know yer awake babe…" Raph said with a smirk as he began to kiss Leo's neck again but harder. Leo clenched his eyes tightly and he finally moaned and moved his head away from Raph to finally look at him.

"Ay angel…'Bout time ya look at me." Raph said with a smirk. Leo just blushed at him as he messed with the cover. Raph then picked up the water and offered it to Leo. Leo smiled his thanks to Raph as he took a sip of water.

"Thanks Raph. I needed that." Leo said as he took another sip and put the water on the nightstand.

"Baby, I know ya were listen' ta me and Splinter. So…let's talk." Raph said as he rubbed Leo's cheek.

"Sigh…I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you and Splinter…I was thirsty and I figured you might of forgotten so I decided to go get some water myself and…I heard the part when you two said that our problems were just like Master Splinters…I left after that and…here I am heh…" Leo said softly trying to ease the tension. Raph smiled at that and he wrapped his arm around Leo to hug him.

"It's okay baby…I think it's fer the best ya heard…you always tell me about yer fears…and I don't tell ya mine and…I'm sorry fer that. But…I'm gonna tell ya now…I'm…terrified…So terrified that Slash will get ya and it'll be just like Splinter and Tang-Shin. I don't want ta lose ya…like Splinter lost Tang-Shin…that'll kill me Leo…" Raph said as he tightens his grip on Leo's shoulder.

Leo looked at Raph's face. Raph has his eyes shut tight and trying to conceal his tears but Leo could see a tear slip down Raph's eye. Leo slowly wiped the tear away and rubbed Raph's cheek. Raph looked at Leo and saw Leo was just as afraid as he was. They could face their fears together.

"Raph…We'll get through this…We won't be like Splinter and Tang-Shin…We'll win this. Now…let's get some rest…I'm pretty tired." Leo said with a smile. Raph smiled and nodded at Leo. They both laid down facing each other and kissed each other goodnight. Raph wrapped his arms around Leo's waist while Leo rested his hands on Raph's chest.

"Night baby…I love ya." Raph said as he hugged Leo closer to his chest. Leo smiled and snuggled into Raph's chest.

"I love you too Raphie." Leo said softly and they both went to sleep.

 ***Somewhere Else***

He was mad. Beyond mad! He's living on the other side of NYC in an old building he's found that no humans stayed in contacted with for years.

Slash found this abandon building when he was injured after his fight with Raph. He had Leo in his clutches! He was so close yet he failed!

"DAMMIT! LEO!" Slash yelled as he trashed his home. Everything in his home had claw slash marks. The only un slash item he has is the picture of Leo he took when he first left the lair to take what's he's…but he failed and that's been a year ago. One antagonizing year of not having his Leo near him. After the year being by himself, he's become partners with the man called Rat King. With this alliance, he's able to spy on the turtles and Leo. What the Rat King told him…made his blood boil!

"How can he accept his proposal?! I'M the one he should be with, NOT Raphael! GRR!" Slash yelled as he punched a hole into the wall. The Rat King just stood there petting his rat follower. Rat King sighed at his partner's behavior…he just needs to give it up.

"Give it up Slash…That turtle named Leo doesn't love you. He loves Raphael. You're acting like a pathetic fool after an unrequited love. It sickens me." Rat King said with a sneer.

Slash just growled at his partner and slashed his curtains and punched the wall again. He won't accept this, refuses to accept this. He'll make Leo his.

"Shut it Rat boy, I ain't in no mood! Since your stupid rats did something right. They found the path toward Leo and Raph's special place that only they know about. So I want you to keep some of your little pets there to keep an eye on the place. We may catch Leo by himself one day and when I do…he'll be mine for good." Slash said as he looked at his picture of Leo again. He caresses the photo which makes Rat King sigh.

"Whatever you say Slash…but it's not going to do you no good…even if you are able to kidnap Leo…he will resent and hate you for it. You can't force people to love you. Hah…I learned the hard way when I tried to force Splinter to fight for me…but in the end…I lost…So…I'll do you this favor…but only to watch you fail…dear partner." Rat King said as he walked out the door, his rats following him.

Slash just hmphed at the retreating man, and looked back at his photo. He kisses the photo as well. What he wouldn't give to kiss Leo for real. He can't wait for that day.

Slash is slowly losing his mind. He's become so jealous and angry that he couldn't think straight. He always sleeps with his Leo photo, and he when he goes out and is able to see the turtles he keeps he's eyes on Leo. He would attack them but he couldn't risk that chance of Raph getting to him again. So when Leo's alone…He will make his move.

"If I can't have ya Leo…then no one will…"Slash said as he began to laugh.

 ***A Month Later***

Leo still hasn't been feeling well and it was worrying Raph more than before. So Raph asked Donnie to check Leo over to see what was wrong with his fiancée.

"Tell me your symptoms again please Leo." Donnie asked as he checks over Leo waiting for him to tell his symptoms.

"Well…I have morning sickness, wired mood swings, cramps, and I go to the bathroom a lot." Leo said twirling his fingers. He wished Raph was with him, but something fishy was going on and Raph and Mikey had to go ahead to investigate what's going on.

Donnie typed in the symptoms in his computer as Leo sat on the table waiting to see what the main result is. What Donnie saw was surprising and hard to believe. He didn't want to tell Leo yet so he had to call April.

"I think I have an idea, but I need to confirm it. I need to call April to get me something to confirm the test. So…just go relax while I call April." Donnie said with a smile on his face. Leo nodded and left to watch his favorite show Space Heroes.

Donnie watched Leo walked out of his lab. When he saw him gone, he called April.

"Hey April…I…Sigh…this is gonna be embarrassing to say and-huh? W-What? NO! I'm not asking you on date…this time…I need you to pick me up something…it's very important." Donnie said and he heard April say she will and he told her what he needed her to get.

 ***With Leo***

Leo sat on the floor with a pillow to his chest waiting to see what Donnie will say. He was pretty worried himself about what's making him so sick. He's had colds, but he never had stomach flu this bad. He wished he could figure out what was wrong. This bug was making it hard for him to train and he didn't like that one bit.

Leo then heard Raph and Mikey come through the lair bickering. Leo giggled at Raph's frustrated look.

"Man I knew I should of brought Casey with me! Sigh..! Mikey ya got close ta blowing our cover." Raph said with anger. Raph then noticed Leo and his anger went away and he walked over to his fiancée and sat on the floor next to him and wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulder.

"Ay baby. What did Donnie-boy say?" Raph asked a little worried. Leo looked at Raph and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips first before he told him.

"He said that he needs to do one more test to confirm his suspicious of what he thinks it is. He has to get April to buy it or…whatever so…I don't know yet." Leo said with a little smile. Raph smiled back and hugged him closely.

When Mikey was about to tease Raph and Leo they heard April running in the lair with something in a plastic bag. She was running like a bat outta hell, and ran straight to Donnie's lab. Everyone just looked at Donnie's lab door with wide eyes wondering what was going on.

"Leo! I need you to come in here. We need to do one more test to confirm my suspicious." Donnie said when he opened the lab door. Leo moved out of Raph's embrace and walked into the lab. Raph was about to go in but Donnie stopped him.

"Sorry Raph, but with this test, he'll need privacy. I'll let you know when it's clear to come in." Donnie said with a smile and closed the door and locked it before Raph could say anything.

 ***With Donnie, Leo, and April***

"Okay Leo…I need you to pee on this in the extra bathroom I have in the lab. When you do that, we'll wait 2 minutes to see if I was right or wrong." Donnie said giving Leo the item.

Leo looked at the item and he saw what it said on the box. "Pregnancy Test". Leo's hands shook and he almost dropped the box but April took his hands to calm him down.

"Y-You think I maybe…p-pregnant?!" Leo nearly yelled. Donnie nodded his head slowly. Leo rubbed his head feeling a headache coming.

"B-But…How could of you think that? I m-mean I'm a boy."

"I'm awhere of that Leo…But you have the same symptoms as a pregnant woman does and I want you to take this to see if I was right. Why not; so…go ahead and take it so we can see.

Leo nodded his head and went into the bathroom to take the test. He was so nervous, he almost felt sick. But…the thought of having a baby…Raph's baby…was a nice thought.

April just sighed as she waited for Leo.

"Donnie…what if he is pregnant? I mean…he's only 17 years old, and so is Raph." April said with worry in her voice. In a way she'll be happy for them but she was also scared.

"Sigh, I don't know April…But if he is…we'll help them through it." Donnie said as he waited for Leo to come out.

Leo came out and gave the pregnancy test to Donnie. Donnie took it and put it on the table and they had to wait 2 minutes to see if he was having a baby.

"I'm so scared…" Leo said as he sat in one of Donnie's chairs. April went over to Leo and places her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Leo gave April a smile saying thanks. He knew nothing about being a parent…he just hoped if he was…that Raph will accept him and their child.

The test beeped and Donnie picked up to look. Leo and April couldn't tell what Donnie was feeling because he's expression was the same.

"W-Well Donnie…W-What does it say?" Leo asked can't wait anymore.

Donnie showed Leo the test and Leo took it to see what it said. It was one of those digital pregnancy tests that tell you if you're pregnant or not.

The test said "Pregnant". Leo is 1 month pregnant with Raph and his baby.

Leo dropped the test on the floor and he had to sit down and took a deep breath. He's having a baby. He and Raph are gonna be parents! He couldn't believe it. He was happy…and scared. How was Raph gonna take it.

"I…I'm gonna be a mama…" Leo said softly. April walked over to Leo and put her arms around his shoulders to comfort him.

"You want me to get Raph?" Donnie asked as he picked up the test and gave it to Leo to hold. Leo nodded as he grabbed the test.

Donnie nodded and he told April to follow him out of the lab so they could both get Raph, leaving Leo to his thoughts.

Leo couldn't stop thinking about what the test said. He was gonna be a mama. He was gonna have a baby boy or girl. In a way he was happy…but he was terrified of not doing a good job of being a good parent.

Leo was brought out of his thoughts when he felt an arm around him which scared him at first but calmed down a bit when he saw it was Raph.

"H-Hey Raphie…" Leo said with a small smile. Raph just smiled back and kissed Leo's forehead.

"Donnie said he found out what was wrong…and that I should hear it from you…So…tell me what's wrong." Raph said as he brought another chair next to Leo to sit next to him and waited for him to talk.

Leo took a deep shakily breathe. He then handed Raph the test. Raph was confused at first wondering what Leo was trying to do.

"Y-You know what that is…right Raph?" Leo asked in worried voice. Raph nodded slowly.

"Yeah…it's a pregnancy test….Why?" Raph asked confused.

"I…I told Donnie my symptoms…and they matched that of a pregnant woman…S-So Donnie got April to buy this for me to take. I took it and…and…Raph…you're going to be a father…" Leo said looking Raph in his eyes.

Raph's eyes widened. He decided to look at the test and he saw it said "Pregnant". Raph was blown away…He couldn't believe it…he was gonna be a dad…

"I'm gonna be a daddy?" Raph asked with a smile forming on his mouth. Leo look relieved that Raph wasn't upset or disgusted with the idea.

"Y-Yes…and I'm gonna be a mama…Y-You're not upset…are ya?" Leo asked with a worried voice. Raph grabbed Leo and gave him a huge hug. While hugging him he kept kissing Leo's neck.

"Of course not! I'm so happy I'm gonna get ta be a father…you just made me the happiest turtle in the world. Thank you Leo…I love ya so much!" Raph said as he moved away from him so he could kiss Leo. Leo smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Raph to hug him closer.

Raph broke the kiss to look at Leo with a smile. Raph then rubbed his hand on Leo's belly trying to feel their unborn child.

"So…ya wanna keep it baby?" Raph finally asked. Leo nodded his head with tears in his eyes.

"Yes…I want to keep it…My little baby." Leo said as he hugged his tummy with a smile. Raph smiled and hugged him close to himself as well.

 ***1 Month Later: Leo's 2 months pregnant***

"Leo ya ain't goin'!" Raph yelled at his mate. Ever since Raph found out Leo was having a baby, he's become more protective of Leo and more worried about him. He doesn't want Slash to find out about the baby because he may try to kill it, and hell will freeze over before he lets that happen.

"Raph I'm the leader of this team and I should be out there! Not coop up in the lair! I'm just 2 months pregnant, and I can still defend myself well! You have no right to keep me here!" Leo yelled back. He knew Raph wanted to protect him, but he can't be kept in the lair all the time.

"I don't care if yer the leader of an army, ya ain't coming! I won't risk that monster Slash coming near you or my child."

The others just stood by watching. They understood both sides, but they mostly agreed with Raph. There's no telling what Slash would do if he found out Leo is pregnant with Raph's baby. They don't know he'll try to kill the baby or not but they weren't about to take that chance.

"Leo…Raph has a good idea…its best if you stay here with Splinter, and April." Donnie said making his opinion open. Leo's mouth just opened wide and sighed. Leo knew everyone was right, but he can't help it. He hates feeling helpless.

"I'm with D on this dude. That Slash ain't a cool dude to tango with!" Mikey said with a serious look on his face that surprised Leo. Leo sighed as he lowered his head down.

Raph felt bad for doing this to Leo. He wanted to protect him and their unborn child. He couldn't afford to lose Leo.

Donnie walked over to give Leo a hug. Leo hugged Donnie back. He knew why Donnie hugged him first because he knew Raph needed to talk for a bit. Donnie patted Leo's back a bit and moved away and gave him a smile. Leo smile sadly back.

Mikey was next to hug him and gave him the biggest smile that made Leo smile big to. Mikey always knew how to make people smile.

That left Raph and Leo. The others deiced to leave to give them space to talk. Raph brought Leo over to the couch so they could talk.

Raph has his arm around Leo's shoulder and Leo laid his head on Raph's shoulder to get comfortable.

"I'm sorry I'm makin' ya stay here…But I won't lose ya…or our child. The only time I'll be happy…is when I kill that fucker! That way I'll know he'll neve'a bother ya…or my child again." Raph said through gritted teeth.

Leo's eyes widened and looked down at his lap. He knew that if Slash stayed around…he'll keep coming after them…and…when their baby is born…he may use the baby against Leo and he doesn't want that for his child. Leo took a shakily breathe and rubbed his head into Raph's neck.

"I know I can't go out…but can I go to our special place?" Leo asked softly as he looked up at Raph. Raph sighed…it might be the safest place considering that only they knew about it.

"Sigh…I guess not baby. Just…promise me that you'll be careful. Please baby…be careful…not just fer me…but fer our kid." Raph said as he rubbed Leo's belly. Leo nodded and gave Raph a kiss on the lips.

"Sigh…I gotta go…Ya need me ya call us on the T-Phone okay…Just call me Leo or the others…kay?" Raph asked as he got up but not leaving till Leo agrees to his term.

"Yes I'll call you and I'll be on my guard…I promise." Leo said with a sincere smile. Raph smiled and he kissed Leo's lips and left the lair. Before he left he waved his hand at Leo and Leo waved back and Raph left to help his brothers and friend find Slash and keep the streets safe.

Leo wished he could have gone with them but until Slash is dealt with, he and his child aren't safe. Leo tried to read or watch his favorite show but he couldn't keep still. Even training isn't helping him. So Leo told Splinter if he could go to his and Raph's special place. Splinter only allowed Leo to go if he brought April. Leo didn't mind, he could use the company.

 ***With Leo and April***

"So you don't mind showing me you're special place Leo?" April asked as she walked with Leo to Leo and Raph's special place.

"No I don't mind April. Who knows, you might need to know about the area, plus I could use someone to talk to for a bit." Leo said with a smile. April smiled back as she kept walking with Leo.

"You excited about being a mom?" April asked. Leo blushed at April's question and he smiled at her.

"Yeah I'm excited and nervous. Raph is pretty excited himself as well. I can't wait to see him hold the baby." Leo said with a loving smile on his face.

When April was about to ask something else about the baby, she started sensing something. April has the gift of sensing anyone near them. Leo noticed April grabbing her head and he knew she sensed someone. Leo got out his katana's to ready.

"April where do you sense him at?" Leo asked looking around trying to use his senses to find him but his isn't as strong as April's.

"Over there!" April yelled and pointed which was behind them. Leo made April get behind him as he watched the figure come out. When he saw the figure he's heart nearly fell…It was Slash.

"Hello Leonardo…You're looking more beautiful each day." Slash said with a little smile. Leo didn't smile back just got his swords ready to fight. He wasn't about to let Slash get him or April.

"April I want you to stay back…while I'm fighting call Raph and tell him what's going and tell them to hurry." Leo said quickly as he got in his stance waiting for Slash to strike.

April nodded and got out her T-Phone and speed dialed Raph. Slash was about to stop April but Leo used his katana to slash at Slash's hand to stop him from getting closer to April.

"Your fight is with me Slash! Leave her alone!" Leo said keeping Slash off April.

April then heard Raph's voice on the phone and she began to yell.

"RAPH! GET OVER TO THE TUNNEL TOWARD YOU AND LEO'S SPECUAL PLACE! SLASH IS HERE! HURRY!" April yelled quickly and she ducked when Slash got close to attacking her but Leo shoulder pushed him away

"I said you're fighting me!" Leo yelled getting irritated at Slash. He wished he would just leave him alone and go on with his life.

"I don't want to fight you Leo…You're my precious mate…why would I want to hurt you?" Slash said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'm not your mate Slash! I don't love you! I love Raphael, why can't you understand that?! What happen to the sweet innocent tortoise we used to know and loved? Your no longer Spike…you're a monster!" Leo yelled which made Slash angrier by the minute.

"That tortoise is dead…And…I'll make you love me!" Slash yelled and he charged at Leo, and Leo charged at him. Slash was about to hit Leo, but Leo jumped back quickly and kicked him in the face which made Slash drop his weapon for a minute as he rubbed his face in pain.

"April did you call them?!" Leo yelled not looking away from Slash.

"Yeah I did! Raph said they're on their way!" April said as she got out her fan just in case Leo needed him.

"Hahaha! Beautiful and a fighter! My kind of turtle! I'm gonna enjoy taking you away from Raph." Slash said with an evil smirk that sent shivers down Leo's spine but he held firm.

Slash the charged at him again and Leo was getting ready to jump back, but when jumped back Slash grabbed Leo's leg and he threw Leo hard on his back. Leo yelled in pain. He prayed his baby will be okay…Because if he lost his first baby, he'll never forgive Slash. Slash was about to push his foot into Leo's chest but Leo flipped backwards away from him before he did that.

Leo groaned in pain. He rubbed his stomach to make sure he could feel his little baby. The baby doesn't kick yet but he'll know when it's still there. Leo had a feeling his baby was still there. Leo sighed in relief and got back into his fighting stance.

"Leo you okay?" April asked in a worried voice. Leo nodded at April not taking his eyes off of Slash.

"You will be mine Leo…One way or another…This time…I have someone to help me…NOW RAT KING!" Slash yelled and Leo panicked. Leo grabbed April's hand and began running away. There was no way he could deal with a million rats.

Leo and April climb through the manhole and up one of the roofs. Leo and April sat on the roof while Leo was breathing hard.

"Leo…you okay?" April said as she took a deep breath herself.

"I'll…huff huff…I'll be alright…J-Just tired…This baby is making me tired and more weak…plus I'm worried about it as well…I just wish Slash will leave me alone…" Leo said tearing up as he sat down trying to calm his heart rate before he had to fight him again.

April sat next to Leo to comfort him. She knew he was going through a lot right now and Slash wasn't making it any better.

"We'll get through this Leo. Raph will be here before you know it…Just calm down." April said hugging Leo. Leo hugged April back wishing Raph was here, but he had to protect himself, April, and his unborn child and he doesn't plan on letting Slash hurt him because he's carrying precious cargo.

April groaned because she sensed someone nearby and she saw Slash there smirking. Leo was still too weak to fight and he can't help April.

April got into her stance with her fan. She was prepared to defend Leo like he did her. Slash just smirk at her thinking she was pathetic.

"You really think you can defeat me little girl?" Slash asked as he laughed at her. April didn't pay him no mind. She may not be able to defeat him, but at least she'll give Leo time to get away.

"Leo! I want you to run!" April said surprising Leo. Leo was about to protest but April stopped him.

"You're too weak! Don't worry about me…Just go…You gotta take care of yourself and you know it!" April said as she looked Leo in the eye. Leo's eyes shimmered from tears. If he hadn't of gone out this wouldn't of happened.

"You be careful April!" Leo yelled as he made himself run. Slash was about to go after him but April threw her fan at Slash which knocked him down for a bit. Slash groaned and he looked toward April.

"You're fighting me you turtle reject!" April said as she put her hand up to catch her fan when it came back to her. Slash growled and charged at her.

April did her best to defend herself against Slash but he was too strong. Slash slapped her away and she fell to the ground in pain. Slash then walked away but April told him something.

"E-Even i-if you g-get to L-Leo…H-He w-will n-never love you! He loves R-Raph…Leo…will h-hate you for h-hurting his friends…LEO HATES YOU!" April yelled. She didn't care if she was in pain, she'll make sure Slash knows that Leo will never love him.

Slash just growled and he brought his foot into her back making her gasped in pain and she spit out some blood. While she was groaning he kicked her away.

"Like I care what you or anyone else thinks." Slash said and then began to look for Leo.

 ***With Raph and the others***

Raph ran like hell when he got April's call. He nearly left everyone behind but they kept up with him. Raph and the others made it to the tunnel that April told them about. But when they got there, they were nowhere to be seen. Raph growled in anger as he gripped his fists.

"HEY! I got a signal from April's T-Phone. She isn't too far from her. So Leo should be with her, let's go guys!" Donnie said as he began to lead them toward April's area.

Donnie led them to a rooftop and they were horrified from what they saw. April was badly beaten from fighting it looked like. Donnie was the first to go there to check her out.

"April are you alright?! Did you break anything?!" Donnie asked looking over April to make sure she was okay.

"D-Don't w-worry about me, y-you have to find Leo! Leo gotten too weak from his first fight with Slash and I told him to run…I don't know if Slash or Rat King found him o-or not. F-Find L-Leo." April said in a pained voice.

Raph growled in anger.

"Leo had to FIGHT SLASH?! GRR! When I get my hands on Slash I'm gonna kill'im!" Raph yelled gripping.

"Well…I'm glad I planned ahead and placed that tracking device on Leo's back." Donnie said as he got out a tracker.

"Tracker? What tracker dude?" Mikey asked wondering what Donnie meant.

"Well…I wanted to make sure Leo stayed safe. And I know that if Slash found Leo, he would smash his T-Phone which will prevent us from finding him. So when I hugged him goodbye, I planted the tracking device on Leo's back when I patted him. I didn't want Leo to know about so…That's when I placed the tracker on Leo." Donnie said with a little smile on his face.

Raph smiled at that. Donnie is a genius.

"Great Donnie-Boy! Hurry up and find him! I gotta save Leo before Slash hurts him!" Raph yelled. Donnie nodded and began working on his tracker ray to locate his device.

"I found it! It seems Leo's in an old building on the other side of town…I guess that's Slash's hide out! We gotta hurry!" Donnie said and everyone began to follow him, Raph closely.

'Hang on Leo! I'm comin'!' Raph thought following Donnie.

 ***With Leo***

Leo groaned in pain when he woke up. He looked around to see that he was in some old room. He began to panic and tried to move, but he was chained to a wall. His hands were above his head and his feet were free. Leo tried to shake the chains off but they were tightly around his wrists. Leo hanged his head in defeat. He then decided to try see if he can feel his baby…he thought he felt a little movement which made Leo sigh in relief.

Leo began thinking about how he got caught. He was pretty far from Slash, but he was ambushed by Rat King's rats and he was too weak to fight and Rat King caught him. He remembers hearing Rat King say something. He heard him say "This is the last favor I'm helping you with Slash! Have fun being killed by an overprotective mate." So at least Leo won't have to worry about Rat King for now.

"I see your awake my love." Slash said as he made his way into the room. He was carrying a tray of food. Leo gave him an evil glare and he looked away from him.

"Don't be like that my love. You'll get used to being here with me. I made you some soup…I know you're hungry…considering your carrying a baby." Slash said which made Leo gasped and look at him in surprise. Slash just smirked at him which made Leo mad.

"If you try to do ANYTHING to my baby you will REGRET IT!" Leo yelled as he moved his head toward Slash with anger in his eyes.

"Heh! You don't gotta worry about that. Even though I wish I was its father…but it'll come to know me as its father." Slash said as he moved the spoon to Leo's mouth. Leo was so angry he spat in Slash's face which caused him to drop the bowel.

"You will NEVER be my baby's father! Raph is its father and he'll be the father! NOT YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE RAPHAEL! I LOVE RAPH-"Leo was slapped so hard blood was dripping from his mouth, but Leo gave Slash a glare.

"Heh…You say you love me…If you love me like you say then why hit me? Raph has NEVER laid a hand on me! And that's why I'll ALWAYS LOVE RAPH AND NOT YOU! Even IF Raph can't find me! I'll find a way out of here, with MY baby, and be done with you…YOU MONSTER!" Leo yelled not fearing Slash. Leo was getting tired of Slash and he wanted him gone. If Slash just of moved on with his life he wouldn't of paid him no mind, but when he's a threat to his child and mate he'll fight!

Slash growled and punched Leo in the face hard which made Leo groan in pain. Slash kept hitting him in his face chest but not his stomach thank goodness. Slash then punched Leo's face one more time and moved away from him. Leo hanged his head huffing in pain.

"You won't be going anywhere…Raph will never find you. We're on the other side of the city. Even if you do escape I'll find you before you get the chance to get to him. He took you away from me, and I won't let him take you again! I'm tempted to kill that bastard in your belly…but I know if I do you'll hate me. So be grateful I care about what you think because it's saved your bastard's child's life." Slash said as he grabbed Leo's chin to make him look at him.

When Slash raised Leo's head to his Leo spat in his face again but with the blood he had in his mouth. Slash growled and slapped him hard and grabbed Leo's face again to make him look at him.

"You will NOT call my baby a bastard…The only bastard I see is YOU! You no good son of a-"Slash kissed Leo hard and Leo's eyes widened in fear and anger. He tried moving his head away from Slash's mouth but Slash kept his hand tighten on Leo's chin. Leo then began to cry and whimper. He didn't want this…He wants to go home…He wants Raph…

"GET YOUR FUCKING GODDAMN HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH!" A voice yelled which made Slash stop kissing Leo and Slash turned around to see Raph. Leo smiled in relief and happiness.

"Raph!" Leo yelled in happiness and he saw the others which made him really happy.

"How did you find us?!" Slash yelled in anger. Raph didn't hear a word he said he just charged at him and kicked Slash so hard he went through the wall that was beside Leo. While Slash was on the ground Raph went toward Leo to undo the chains. Leo was so weak he nearly fell face forward but Raph caught him before he hit the ground. Raph hugged him close.

"Leo! Oh baby I'm sorry I wasn't here! Did…Did he hit your stomach? Or touch you in any way?" Raph asked as he looked Leo over.

"N-No he didn't hit my stomach. J-Just my face and chest…And n-no he didn't touch me anywhere private. He just kissed me." Leo said as he began to cry. Raph kissed Leo's lips to get rid of that bastard that was in Leo's mouth.

"I…Was scared Raph…Sigh…He…He kept saying he was going to be the daddy…that I should be grateful he loves me or he'd kill my bastard baby…*sob*" Leo said as he began to cry as he put his head to Raph's chest.

Raph was boiling mad. He never thought he'd be this angry but boy was he wrong! Slash just made a new anger rose.

"April…Do you feel well enough to watch over Leo." Raph said with his teeth gritted. April was still pretty beat up but Donnie was able to patch her up a bit.

"Yeah…Go teach Slash a lesson." April said as she made her way toward Leo to look him over. Leo was pretty beat up but thankfully he didn't get hit in the stomach area.

Raph said nothing and went out to face Slash. Donnie and Mikey followed after Raph to help him if he needed their help to fight Slash.

"April…you okay? You didn't get to beat up did you?" Leo asked sadly. April gave Leo a little smile.

"I'm fine Leo…you don't gotta worry about me. I'm tougher then I look. Now let's check you over while we wait for the others okay." April said as she took her back-pack off to take out the first aid kit.

Leo nodded and let April treat his wounds. He hoped Raph and the others will be okay.

 ***Raph VS Slash***

"You shoulda stayed away Slash! You shoulda left Leo alone! And now…I'm gonna kill ya so you won't hurt him or my kid! You'll pay!" Raph said as he twirled his Sai's with an angry scowl look on his face.

Donnie and Mikey stood back. They wanted to help their brother but they could tell that Raph wanted to finish him off himself. But they'll be here when he needs them.

Slash twirled his weapon around. He will kill Raph and take Leo far away from here.

Raph charged at Slash and the collided weapons like they did for the first time. Ever since Raph fought Slash he's been training himself nonstop to be tougher and stronger so he can be ready for Slash. He will make him pay for hurting his mate and future family.

Slash moved his weapon away from Raph's and was about to hit him with it but Raph saw it coming and moved outta the way and kicked him in the gut which made him stumble back.

Raph didn't give Slash a chance to get up, he charged at him again and aimed his Sai at Slash's neck but he moved out of the way before he had the chance. He kept trying to hit him but Slash keeps dodging but Raph could tell he was getting weak. Raph would never forgive him for hurting Leo and almost hurting his unborn child.

Slash then tried to attack Raph more but Raph dodge all his attacks. Slash was getting frustrated and Raph kept smirking which irritated Slash more. Splinter was right about controlling your anger. Slash was blinded his anger which made it much easier for Raph to fight him.

Slash then threw his weapon at Raph but he dodged it easily and Slash charged at him. Raph got ready, and he dodged the attacks Slash threw and he hit one of Slash's nerves to paralyze like he did before…but this time will be the last.

Slash fell to the ground unable to move. Raph moved toward him with his Sai up and ready. In a way he wished it didn't come to this…but if he let Slash live he'll only come back to hurt Leo and his future child and he will never let that happen.

"This ends now Slash…I would let ya live…but you'll just come back to hurt him and my child…and I won't let that happen! Goodbye…old friend…" Raph said sadly and priced Slash's heart. Slash gurgled in pain as blood came out of his mouth…He was slowly dying. Raph then pulled his Sai out of his heart and stood back.

Leo and April came down to see if they were okay. Leo was next to Raph and watched his poor old pet dying. In a way it broke his heart.

"Even though you did and say horrible things…You'll always be my little Spike…I'm sorry this had to happen…may you find peace Spike…" Leo said softly as he kneeled down and kissed Spike's forehead gently like he used to when he was just a tortoise. Slash began to cry. Even after all the things he's done…Leo was still trying to be nice.

"I-its b-better t-this way…I-If I s-stayed as a p-pet any longer…my obsession…would o-of gotten worse…A-And I w-would o-of h-hurt t-that b-baby of y-yours…and I-I don't want that…I…I'm s-sorry…f-for e-everything…and t-thank you…f-for loving me…a-as y-your pet…g-good bye Raph…Leo…e-everyone…I-I'm sorry….." Slash said as he took his last breath and died.

Leo began to cry and Raph hugged him to his chest. He was tearing up a bit. Raph had Spike since he was a turtle tot, and seeing him like this dying broke his heart. But he had to protect his family. Raph kissed Leo's head.

"We should bury him…even if he was evil…he was still family." Leo said softly. Everyone nodded and decided to bury him.

Donnie had to get the Shellraiser to carry Slash somewhere to bury him. Raph decided to bury him in the park he found him at when he was a kid. They picked a place deep in the forest where no one goes to and buried him there. They left flowers and a stick cross and they decided to head home.

 ***A Few Hours Later at the Lair***

Donnie checked over Leo and the baby. And luckily none of them were badly hurt. Leo's baby is tougher than most babies dealing with the type of things Leo's been through. It's a miracle that Leo and the baby weren't badly hurt.

Leo is resting in his and Raph's bed. Raph made him get checked out right as they entered the lair. April had to explain what happen because Raph refused to leave Leo's side when he and the baby were being checked out. When Donnie gave the okay of Leo and the baby being okay, Raph put him to bed and went to talk to Splinter about what happened.

Leo laid down and he began rubbing his stomach humming a lullaby to his child. Despite everything that has happened, he's happy, and he's here with his unborn child.

"I didn't know ya could sing baby." Raph said snapping Leo out of his humming. Leo blushed but he kept rubbing his belly. Raph just smiled and walked over to Leo and his bed. Before he got in bed he took off his gear and mask so he could relax with his fiancée.

Raph laid beside Leo and he began rubbing Leo's stomach with a smile on his face. He was excited about becoming a father.

"I hope I'll be a great dad…" Raph said softly which made Leo smile. Leo kissed Raph's cheek which made Raph look at Leo.

"You'll be a great dad Raph…I know it…So…what do you want it to be; a boy or a girl?" Leo asked looking at Raph with a smile.

Raph had a thoughtful look on his face. He really didn't know what he would like actually.

"It wouldn't matter ta me but…I would like ta have a girl." Raph said which surprised Leo.

"I figured you would want a boy. I think it's sweet you want a girl…but, no matter what we have I'll love it either way." Leo said as he rubbed his head in Raph's chest. Raph smiled and rubbed Leo's back.

"Yeah…I'll love it no matter what…I love ya Leo…Ya know we have ta plan the wedding sooner now." Raph said making Leo look at him.

"Yeah we do…But for now let's sleep please…I'm so tired." Leo said softly as he's eyes start to drip. Raph chuckled and he kissed Leo's forehead.

"Go ta sleep baby. We'll talk about it later. Love ya, night." Raph said and he noticed Leo was asleep. Raph chuckled and went to sleep with his future 'wife'.


End file.
